1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to data synchronization relating to telecommunications, and more particularly, to tracking frames of data during data transfers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advancements in computer technology have facilitated developments of new methods of computer system communications. One area of advancement in computer technology is the improvement made in data bus communications. Recently, a new system of bus communications, the Universal Serial Bus (USB), has improved data communications within computer systems. Generally, to implement USB communications within a computer system, a computer system must have an operating system that is designed to decipher USB-type data. More recently, many computer systems that are produced contain software and hardware that facilitate USB communications.
USB communications can also facilitate “plug and play” implementation. In other words, using USB communications allows for computer peripherals to be implemented into computer systems with ease. Computer peripherals such as scanners, digital joysticks, digital speakers, or PC telephones can be attached to a computer system without the tedious task of determining proper input ports and interrupts. Implementing USB into a computer system can result in the capability of adding computer peripherals without the complications of determining the complex protocols that are generally required for implementation of peripherals. In other words, adding a new digital scanner onto a computer system now does not require adding a PC interface card, installing a software package, or changing computer interrupts; instead, the USB now allows for simple plug and play installation of the digital scanner.
Furthermore, USB allows for the capability of uninterrupted installation of computer peripherals into a computer system. This feature is generally known as “hot-installation.” In fact, the USB permits the installation of electronic devices, such as generic computer peripherals, into computer systems without having to interrupt or shut down a task that is being conducted by a computer system. By implementing a “daisy-chain” system of installing computer peripherals, USB allows for installation of multiple computer peripherals into a relatively small amount of USB input ports.
Another advantage of implementing USB systems in computer systems is the simplification of distribution of power for electronic devices that are interfaced with the computer system. USB ports are generally capable of supplying necessary electrical power to attached computer peripherals. This advantage reduces the need for independent power supplies for each electronic device that is interfaced with a computer system, thereby saving electrical power and valuable electronic real estate.
Generally, USB systems allow bi-directional data communications through its ports. In other words, a computer system can perform two-way communications with an electronic device that is interfaced with the computer system. The bi-directional communication feature that the USB provides can result in new and innovative methods of controlling computer peripherals. For example, by employing the USB system, a computer system can be utilized to automatically manage a telephone communications center to maintain voice data, facsimile data, and electronic data mailboxes. Also, utilizing the bi-directional communications system facilitated by USB systems facilitates computer system control of USB-compliant stereo speakers to match the acoustics of a particular listening environment.
USB system communications include sending and receiving packets of data to and from computer peripherals and computer systems. Many times, errors can occur when packets of data are transmitted and received. Often, packets of data, particularly isochronous frames of data, can lose their synchronous flow, resulting in transmission errors. The state of the art lacks an efficient method and means of recovering from data transmission errors. Furthermore, the state of the art does not currently provide an efficient means of automatically compensating for data rate errors.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.